Malicious Pleasures
by MrsKevinJonasx
Summary: Drinking, partying, socializing... For Mitchie Torres that was life. Everybody loved her. Except one boy, who had it out for her the day they met. Who knew they'd fall in love? Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**MALICIOUS PLEASURES.  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line.  
_It was a growing, toxic addiction. Everybody knew it. Except one person. The hostage herself.

**XXX  
**

She was completely one hundred percent unaware of how this substance had taken over her mind and personality and despite what her friends would say regarding how she had changed, she didn't care. _They_ were wrong. _They _knew nothing._ They _were so naive.

Voices constantly echoed in her mind of her friends. "Mitchie snap out of it you absolute moron!" or the other one she got a lot, "You're becoming a clone of Lohan and Winehouse and all those other trashy celebrities!" Mitchie liked those celebrities. They had something most other famous women these days didn't have... Balls.

**XXX**

"Mitchie get your but over here!" A dark girl slurred in direction to another dark haired girl named Mitchie. Mitchie turned around, her beautiful mid-back length wavy hair turning flipping around. She beamed her gorgeous white smile and trotted over.  
"Isn't that, over there," Her friend leaned close to Mitchie's ear and pointed in a straight direction. "That boy you've been chasing for a while now, huh?" She giggled lightly shoving Mitchie's arm.  
"Oh for god's sake Alex, shut up!" Mitchie squealed, laughing but worrying Alex had said something too loud. Alex Russo was technically still the 'new girl' at Malibu High although she had been there for months... she will probably have that nickname for the rest of her high school life.

In all reality, Mitchie had no idea who that boy was. Herself and Alex had this little thing they did where when a cute boy would be in sight they would try and somewhat embarrass each other. Whether it be pushing each other into the cute boy to start a conversation, mouthing things at the boy or using hand gestures about one another and etcetera. It was all good fun, really. Mitchie looked at Alex and smirked. "Reckon I could get him in your bed by 10?"Alex slightly threw her head back and giggled.

"My bed? Screw you!" She stifled between giggles. Mitchie smiled as she walked away from Alex backwards and stuck her middle finger up at her. Alex shook her head and stumbled away to find another drink. She was currently throwing a party at her house, on a Thursday, a school night... while her parents were out of the country. She threw parties at hers a lot. Why spend the nights studying after six bullshit hours of school when you could just get loose and be socialize with those you have to suffer with during the day?

Mitchie walked confidently over to this boy Alex had pointed out. He was leaning against the doorframe of the room that was currently holding the majority of the drunken teenage delinquents. He was just standing there with his hands shoved deep into his pockets looking awkwardly. Wearing a blue shirt with a white Adidas symbol on it, black skinny jeans and some white Adidas shoes he looked pretty sexy. He definitely caught Mitchie's attention. He had super shaggy, dark curly hair which almost covered his eyes... not quite though. As Mitchie approached she leaned on the wall next to the doorway. He didn't even glance at her. "Hi gorgeous." Mitchie said sheepishly as she leaned against the wall, hands behind her back. She looked up at him... He slowly looked over but as they made eye contact he looked back at the floor. She frowned, confused. This was not the reaction she usually gets from guys. She was beautiful and thin, weighing roughly around 98 pounds. Her hair was long, thick and shiny. And she looked amazingly gorgeous is whatever she wore. What was this guy's problem? Was her short, black bodycon dress with cutouts down the whole of both sides of the dress not enough to get him even slightly interested? What about her sexy smoky black eye shadow? Mitchie moved a little closer, persistent on grabbing this boy's attention and squeezing it, hard. "Okay then." She started awkwardly. "I haven't seen you around here before..." Still nothing. "I'm Mitchie; this is my best friend's house... Do you go to Malibu?" He finally looked up. Success!

"Oh sorry I should leave..." He started quickly, standing up straight. Mitchie panicked. Poor guy. He seemed so shy and awkward.  
"I didn't mean it like that." She started and smiled. He blew a sigh of relief and looked at her.  
"Sorry I thought you meant you wanted me to leave." He said with a laugh, loosening up to Mitchie. She shook her head and giggled a little. "I'm Nate, and yeah I go to Malibu. You're Mitchie Torres. I'm a junior as well." Mitchie was slightly shocked... How did she not know this? He was so cute, and actually kind of a nice guy. How had she never noticed him? She raised her eye brows, using this to her advantage.  
"Well seeing you know so much about me..." She took a step closer to Nate, so her body was slightly touching his. "And I know nothing about you..." She raised her mouth to his ear. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk?" She leaned back slightly with a smirk. He made a confused face and took a step back.

"Let's just go outside instead." He stated turning around and walking to the back door. Mitchie rolled her eyes and shrugged. It was a good effort... just not good enough. She followed him out to the backyard. There were teenagers everywhere, in the pool, sitting in circles playing 7 minutes in heaven, spewing on the grass and even playing strip poker at the tables. It was one of those kinds of parties. There was a copious amount of booze involved. Nate walked over to an extended sunbaking chair and sat down on the end of it. Mitchie walked over and sat down next to him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned her head back a little just so in case he wanted to he could get a better look at her cleavage. She was a clever girl. "Ugh so what do you want to know?" Nate asked nervously as he gulped. Mitchie smiled.

"Everything." She said flirtatiously wrapping her arms around his bicep. He was well toned and muscly for a boy her age. Seemed everything about him was sexy. Even his voice, which she hadn't heard much of, was a ten out of ten. He shrugged.  
"Ah, okay." She watched as his eyes scanned around the back yard. "Well, I'm Nate Gray... I've been at your school for almost a year now. I have another brother at our school who's a senior, and one in college." Wait what. Brothers? If they are anything like him, oh damn. "Um I play guitar and uh... sing... in a band with my brothers." He seemed embarrass to say he sung for some reason which Mitchie couldn't figure out. She scooted a little closer to him.

"Why don't we just talk later?" She asked placing her hand on his inner thigh and moving her face close to his. Nate looked at her with a somewhat blank but willing expression like he wasn't going to run away this time. He did look sort of uncomfortable though... Mitchie was good at making boys feel comfortable but so this would just be another piece of sweet, sweet cake. Just when they were so close, their lips brushed against one another's and the breathing was getting heavier they heard,  
"Nate, stop!" Suddenly a boy appeared in front of them. Mitchie pulled apart and looked up at him. 'Well holy shit, this _has _to be one of the brothers' Mitchie thought to herself as she studied the boy. He looked a whole lot like Nate, just a little older. He had long straight-ish shaggy dark hair and was wearing was similar to Nate, just dark blue denim skinny jeans, white shirt with a black Nike symbol on it and white Nike high tops. He had a gorgeous face but for some reason was frowning like hell. Mitchie sighed, great another guy, another problem.

"Oh shit." Mitchie heard Nate mumble under his breath. She looked to him questionably; she was very confused at this point. Suddenly the boy reached over and grabbed Nate, whispering something angrily in his ear. Nate looked back sadly at Mitchie and mouthed 'Sorry.' And then with that he walked away inside and god knows where to after that.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mitchie spat as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "And who the hell are you anyway."  
"I'm Shane, and that's my little brother your wear throwing yourself at!" Shane said angrily. Mitchie stood back pretending to be shocked.  
"Oh no, really?" She started sarcastically. "What is even wrong with that? It's not like I'm too old or to young, I'm his damn age!" She continued on angrily. "Do you not what him to experience life and have fun at parties, you jerk?" Shane stood there for a second studying Mitchie.  
"He can experience life all he wants, but he sure can't experience chlamydia." Shane snapped, looking disgustingly at Mitchie. Mitchie's jaw dropped. Not once has she ever been spoken to like that by a male. Not once has anyone ever been rude to her really. Everybody loves Mitchie. Especially the opposite sex… This was all new to her. She dropped her arms in shock and looked at him. Just as she was about to speak Shane shook his head at her and walked away.

"What's up home skillet!" Mitchie heard Alex's voice pop up behind her. She stood still, still shocked by what had just happened. She turned and looked at Alex, then looked back at where Shane once stood.  
"I don't even know."

**XXX**

Well first new story I've started in about 3 years. Hope I still got it!

**I had fun writing it, can't wait to write more. **  
**Review and tell me if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MALICIOUS PLEASURES.  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line._

**XXX  
**_(Mitchie's P.O.V)_

As I brushed my long hair I looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't done my make up yet and to sum it all up, I looked like crap. That party last night was insane… And I had one killer hangover. My mind was still all over the place. And for the first time, last night, I got cock-blocked and somewhat rejected.

And spoken incredibly rude to by a boy.

I wondered if I'd see him today at school. Nate did say one of his brothers was a senior. And this boy, Shane, acted like he knew all about me… So he must be the brother that goes to our school. I planned to approach him today… I was still fuming about the rude utter bullshit he spat at me last night. I wanted to know his deal and stat.

"Mitchie!" I heard my mother's voice echo from downstairs. "You're going to be late, if you don't hurry!"

"I know mom, I'm not dumb." I yelled back. I sighed. Ugh. School. I quickly threw on some light face make up and some false eyelashes and threw on a pair of short, cropped, light washed denim shorts and an old band tee. I left my hair down and somewhat messy. I grabbed my handbag and skipped off downstairs to see my mother sitting at the kitchen table going through bills. "See you later, mom." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Hey, hey wait." I turned around to see my mom standing up. I looked at her questionably. "What about breakfast?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not hungry." I said with a shrug as I turned around and walked out the door. I got tired of her pestering me to eat all the time, when I just wasn't damn hungry! I walked down the steps out the front of my house and ran over to my car, opening the door and jumping in as I threw my handbag onto the passenger seat. I checked the time. Well shit. I was 20 minutes later already. "Fuck." I mumbled to myself and started up the car, reversing out of my driveway.

As I reached the front doors to the school and entered, seeing the hallways were empty as all hell, I sighed and slowly dragged my feet to my locker. I had music class up first. It was a new kind of music class they had just started at our school and I had just signed up, it was my first day today and of course I'm late. I grabbed a notebook and pen out of my locker, shoved it closed and walked towards where my class was to be.

"Oh nice to see you've joined us Mitchie." I heard the teacher say smartly as I walked in.

"Sorry Mr. Byrne, my bad." I said with a smile as I walked in. I found an empty seat and walked over to go sit in it.

"Oh I don't think so." I heard a male voice say. I looked up and saw who fucking other than Shane. A split class, two different grades… in one class. Great. They tend to do that when they cannot get enough students from one year to participate in a class. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

I looked around the class room… Here was my only choice. "It's the only seat left, stop being such a girl." I spat as I sat down right next to him. He was about to retaliate when the teacher came out with the worst possible news I could have ever heard.

"Okay class, so for your first assignment basically all we will be doing is working in pairs to see what level your music knowledge and talent is at. The person you're sitting next to will be your partner, I don't care if you have a problem with that, just deal with it." I heard Shane moan and I rolled my eyes. I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face. It made me extremely uncomfortable actually. I kept my eyes on the teacher. "You will be writing a song, using what instruments you know how to play and then performing it to the class and then explaining what the meaning of the lyrics are and how you came up with them." Writing a song with somebody who hates me? Well I can totally see how this is going to play out. "Okay, begin your brainstorming."

I turned to Shane slowly to see he was still burning holes, like it was for fun or something. "Uh…" I began.

"This is bullshit. I'm not okay with this." He said angrily cutting me off. This angered me to the point where I felt my blood actually boil. How can one be so aggressively rude to another?

"Look, I'm not going to let you hating my guts effect the grade I'm going to get, don't screw this up for me I need to keep my grades good." I said calmly. He looked at me and scoffed.  
"Please." He said with a laugh. "Why do you need good grades, what are _you _going to do with your life?" He asked. I shook my head and looked at the floor; I didn't owe him an answer anyway.

"You're a real asshole you know that?"

"You're a real slut, do _you_ know that?" My jaw slightly dropped with confusion and shock. Boy was this boy raw. There is no hope with this boy; he really just wasn't worth it in the end. I sighed in defeat. I looked at him.

"How have I never seen you here before, did you just transfer or something?" I asked changing the conversation to something that hopefully won't end up in me getting insulted. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and stretching his legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

"Mitchie, I've always gone to this school. You just haven't noticed me or probably any other guy that isn't a jock because you're always to wrapped up in them."

"Okay my bad." I said simply. "So can I ask what I ever did to you for you to hate me so much?" I started plaiting my hair out of boredom and due to the fact I get quite fidgety in awkward situations.

He slightly threw his head back and scoffed. "You were cracking onto my little brother! I know where you've been and what you've done and who you've fucked. Obviously I wouldn't allow someone like you near Nate, he's a good kid."

"Someone like me?" I asked, slightly offended. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting slightly frustrated with all of my questions I'm guessing.

"Let's just get this damn project over and done with. I'm going to need your number so we can arrange a time to meet up and rehearse, because I don't think we're going to get much done in these classes."

"Now look who's cracking onto who!" I said playfully.

"Ugh, dream big."

**XXX**

I smirked seductively as I trailed my fingers down his bare chest. He was great. Big and just great. "Are you sure you have to go?" I asked in a somewhat like 5 year old pouty voice. "Can't we just go again?" I giggled pressing my stomach against his and intertwining my fingers through his soft hair. His hands wandered from my waist and down on my ass. I was only wearing some lacy black boy shorts and a bra while we stood in my bedroom, readying to say our goodbyes for the day. Hey, I had had a tough, shitty day at school. Shane was a rude dick to me all through music class and even at lunch, he just stared daggers at me. I needed to let off some serious steam… and what better way to do that then…

"You know I have to leave Mitchie." Ugh, the worst possible thing you want to hear after the best possible thing has just happened. I pouted.

"Damn." I said sadly. I could so have gone for round two right now. "Well I'll walk you to the door, Ben." Ben Hoffman. Football jock. Totally gorgeous. He has one of those innocent, angelic faces, with one of the biggest, whitest smiles you'll ever see. He seems so gentle and kind, but I'll tell you right now, in bed… He is one hell of an animal. Like, you know when you get a guy that just knows what he is doing. And it's amazing? He's like that.

I stood on my tip-toes and crashed my lips on his, pulling him closer by placing my hand on the back of my head, the other hand… I let trailed down to his basketball style shorts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, Mitchie, tomorrow?" He asked laughing. I pouted again.

"Ugh, fine!" I said with a giggle. I reached over to my bed and grabbed his shirt playfully throwing it at him. He smiled and chucked it over his head. I walked over to the doorway and stood there looking back at him. I smiled. "After you." He shook his head and laugh, walking out the door and down the stairs. I followed. As we reached the front door, I grabbed the door knob and looked back at him, I got on my toes again and placed my lips on his, slipping my tongue into his mouth, massaging his with my own. I slowly opened the door, while we continued to finish our kiss and then we broke it off. I smiled at him seductively and looked him in the eyes about to say something dirty when I heard a cough. I looked out to the open door.

Shit.

"Shane! What the hell!" I screamed, confused out of my mind.

"See you tomorrow, babe." Ben said, smacking me on the ass as he walked outside and to his car. Shane's eyes followed him carefully. He turned back to me and looked me up and down.

"Nice look." He said with a degrading laugh. I rolled my eyes and then remembered I was wearing next to nothing. I folded my arms across my chest trying to cover as much as I could.

"Fuck off." I spat. "What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"Well," He started, and then walked into my house. I rolled my eyes and closed the front door once he was in. "Seeing you were too busy to answer your phone… now I know why. I was trying to tell you that we should try getting some lyrics down. Like, get this over and done with as soon as possible."

"Good. I agree." I looked up at him and he was just staring at me, weirdly. Like, I couldn't even read his expression. "So uh…" I started. "Just come upstairs we can work in my chill room." I said simply, walking towards the stairs. I could feel his eyes all over me and not usually would a guy staring at my body ever make me feel uncomfortable but for some reason with Shane… It definitely did. After I walked up the stairs I walked into room, which was quite dark from the previous activities going on in here. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Shane followed me right in, leaning against the doorway, folding his arms smirking.  
**  
**"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked rummaging through some clothes on the ground. I found a plain white oversized shirt and threw it on, then slipped into my beautifully warm and sort tan colored, ankle length ugg boots. Shane just stood there watching as I changed. I rolled my eyes when I received no answer. I walked towards the door, he blocked the way out just as I got only centimeters away from leaving this room. This intimidated me as my face was almost touching his chest. I looked up at him slowly. Next thing I know he put his hands on my hips firmly and spun me 180 degrees around so I was looking back into the room. He moved his body closer so his chest was against my back. He towered over me, height wise. He moved his mouth towards my ear, breathing softly. He placed one hand on my inner thigh, grabbing my skin… easily turning me on, and the arm was wrapped around my stomach keeping me close. My heart was absolutely racing, and for a second I thought his was to. I tilted my head, letting myself feel his warm breath against my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying every bit of this. He lightly brushed his lips down my neck and then closer to my ear again.

And with his lips pressed against my ear he said, "Told you, you were a little slut."

My face dropped, and I instantly got angry. I ripped his hands off me turned around and pushed him, hard. He stumbled back about a meter and laughed. I frowned, ready to blow up with anger.

"You're a fucking jerk, Shane!" I said angrily. I shook my head and walked out of the room and towards my 'chill' room. He followed along, laughing.

"Far out, ease up turbo." He said playfully. I didn't find this situation very funny… considering this dickhead had got me all hot and bothered for nothing and the fact he's an ass.

I walked into my chill room and went over to the study desk in there and a couple sheets of paper, and two pens. I ditched a pen and some paper at Shane and then proceeded to sit down on one of the beanbags I had lying around. He walked over and sat down on one of the couches, leaning back into it and stretching out his legs, making himself right at home. This guy didn't have a care in the world. He just said it how it is, no questions asked. He was opinionated, annoying and all-round rude.

But he was also gorgeous, intriguing and raw.

Fuck him though. He was a tease and he knew it. He knew he was hot, and he knows how to get a girl wanting more and he used that to his advantage on me. He was a jerk.

I looked at him, studying his face and body. I put the pen in my mouth unknowingly, chewing on it while my mind raced. He looked up at me and slightly smiled… Like didn't want me to know that he wanted to smile… Like he was trying to stop it. He looked at his pen and paper and then up at me and then said,

"Alright shit tits, let's get started."

**XXX**

Woo! What do you think? Let me know!  
I'm going to be writing more and more definitely! I'm just trying to get back into the routine of it all.

See ya next chapter!  



End file.
